Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Bing Bong / Melts Him Down and Gets Grounded
At the park, Phineas T. Ratchet was very upset about Bing Bong. Ratchet: Man, I hate Bing Bong! He's the worst guy ever who beats up people, he never shines what he's made of! Now what shall I do? I know, I'm going to kidnap Bing Bong and take him to my house to melt him down for upgrades and meat. Hahahahaha! Then Ratchet went off to find Bing Bong, and then he confronted Bing Bong. Bing Bong: (angrily) Hey, what do you want for me now, scrap-brain! Ratchet: I'm going to kidnap you and send you to my house to melt you down for upgrades and meat for beating up people for no reason. Bing Bong: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! I'm going to take you to my house right now! Ratchet picked up Bing Bong, and carried him around the town. Bing Bong was kicking and screaming. Bing Bong: RATCHET, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, I won't let you go! You have beaten up poor people! That's very naughty of you! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Then Ratchet arrived back in the Chop Shop, and he placed Bing Bong on the conveyer belt. Ratchet: Time to die, Bing Bong! Then Bing Bong was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Bing Bong: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! The Choppers began to shred Bing Bong to pieces. Bing Bong: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Bing Bong was in pieces, and then all the remains of Bing Bong were conveyed towards the furnace and went inside it. The remains of Bing Bong were melted down... INTO UPGRADES AND MEAT! Then some upgrades and meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Bing Bong is dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! Now he won't beat up anyone ever again. He can shine no matter what he's made of. Heeheehee! At the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you kidnap Bing Bong and melt him down for upgrades and meat!? You know you can't do that! And you know that Bing Bong is raw like other organic people, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! You know he was one of my favourite characters from Inside Out! Ratchet: But mom, he beats up people for no reason at all, and I have to bring Bing Bong here to melt him down for upgrades and meat for beating up people. He's as bad as Bigweld! He can shine no matter what he's made of! Heeheehee! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Bing Bong to bring him here to melt him down for upgrades and meat! He's not a robot! He's an organic person, do you understand? That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a whole month! Your punishment is to watch Sesame Street for the rest of the month! Ratchet: No no no no no no no! Not Sesame Street! Anything but Sesame Street! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room and start thinking about watching Sesame Street! On the double! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket and Bing Bong's screaming voice Steven as Bing Bong Young Guy as Forge Eric as Chopper Paul as Chopper Dave as Chopper Brian as Chopper Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos